Bruno Logan
Bruno is Hefe’s younger brother, and like him was raised and trained on the Planet Soohn. After completing his training, Bruno hired himself out as a bodyguard and doctor. He wandered around the galaxy for 2 years before he encountered his brother, who had just left SENTINEL. The two ended up meeting the mercenary Stallone and joined his team, the Unfortunates. When that band eventually broke up, Hefe and Bruno became bounty hunters under the name Logan & Logan. They bounced around the galaxy for a while until Bruno decided to compete in the Frehm Tournament to try to win some money to buy a trip back to Earth. While there they met up with their old friend Thuro. They joined with the Sarans and ended up being drawn into the war against Crash, in which he gained fame as a member of the Magnificent 7. While on Earth, Bruno became drawn to Bellona and the two enjoyed a brief affair. However, this had come to an end before they went to Jehda to fight the Vampire Horde. Though not as fast as Hefe, he is much larger in size and far stronger. Like his brother, he has powers of super strength, invulnerability, and flight. Bruno is usually very calm and polite, and does not often get mad. However, once he is brought to anger he is unstoppable. He has an intense love of smoking and drinking, but also enjoys working out and pushing his considerable strength to the limits. Bruno's true power comes from his training in the Behemoth School found on Soohn, where the user is able to channel the power of the massive and powerful Behemoths which wander the planet's plains. These techniques allow Bruno to channel power back into his body in order to reinforce it for monstrously potent striking techniques. Bruno's master made his living as a doctor, and in between training in Behemoth techniques Bruno learned the medical arts. He would relate that the ease with which he picked up his master's lessons on the subject annoyed him. However, while he is an expert healer, he is by no means a genius doctor. He instead calls himself a "meatball surgeon." Upon joining the Magnificent 7, Bruno took up the position of ship's doctor and set himself up in the sick bay. He would later admit to Bellona that one of the reasons he did this was because of all the rooms on the Rocco II, almost no one went into the sick bay so it was most likely where he could get some privacy. 'Techniques' 'Behemoth' Bruno mastered a skill used by the superhumans of Soohn called Behemoth, which was named for the massive beasts which roam that planet. It allows one to channel Aura into their bodies vastly increasing their size or density. Exponents of this technique often use it to increase the size of their limbs to gigantic size which greatly increases their offensive power. Giant's Fist: '''A technique that allows Bruno to expand one of his limbs to titanic size, giving him an incredible boost in strength. '''Heavy Fist: '''Bruno pumps Aura into his muscles, greatly increasing them. This form grants him a maintainable increase in strength, but severely hinders his speed. '''Stonehide: Bruno increases the density of his skin giving it a gray, rocky like pallor, making himself virtually invulnerable. Behemoth Form: A technique which effectively transforms its user into a Behemoth. This form grants the strength and power of its namesake and can put its user on the SS Class of the Power Scale. When using the Form the user will take on a number of traits of the Behemoth, including bovine facial features and horns, cloven feet and a dark impenetrable hide. '- Form I: '''Bruno increases the size of his entire body to gigantic proportions, growing to roughly 70 ft in height vastly multiplying his power. According to Hefe initially his mind would lose touch with his body turning him into a rampaging beast in this form. Besides losing the ability to distinguish between friend and foe, the form has the added downside in that it burns through his power stores very quickly and leaves him exhausted and unable to fight when it finishes. '- Form II:' A later improvement on the Behemoth Form, created by Bruno to bypass the problems that came with Form I. He condenses the power of Form I to a more humanoid size, standing at around 8 feet tall. While not as strong as Form I, it still grants him SS-Class power while enabling him to keep his wits and requires much less Aura to maintain. '''Ultimate' Giant's Wrath: In his giant form, Bruno gathers a great deal of Aura in front of his mouth and lets out a deafening roar. The resulting beam completely levels anything in front of it. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: 'A technique which allows for high speed movement by using one's Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere. Bruno learned the technique in order to offset the sacrifice in speed caused by Behemoth's techniques, however the strain on his Aura of maintaining Behemoth AND cutting at the same time is often draining on him. Bruno is far and away the slowest of the Magnificent 7, but is still able to use the technique in order to catch up with quicker enemies in battle. 'Trivia - Where his brother ended up leaving Soohn to follow in the footsteps of a SENTINEL he admired, Bruno instead came under the wing of a wandering master of Behemoth techniques. Bruno pestered the master to take him on as an apprentice, effortlessly succeeding in the absurd tasks the master gave him to get rid of him out of sheer luck. Eventually convinced that fate had brought them together, the master agreed to train Bruno in Behemoth techniques. To do this he took Bruno to the Plains of Megiddo where the beasts roam and forced him to fight them to develop his strength. - The Behemoth discipline is one of the most prominent schools among the fighters of Soohn. However, masters of the style tend to be reclusive and very picky about taking disciples, mirroring the loner lifestyle of the beasts they model themselves after. Therefore it is a very difficult style to learn. There are temples dedicated to it, but these temples are usually abandoned unless a master has taken a student and needs to bring him there to complete his training. Bruno's tattoos mark him as a master of Behemoth techniques. The ink for the mark is made with a behemoth's blood and the mark itself resembles a Behemoth's head, with it's massive horns and beard. The left horn has a ring which loops over Bruno's heart, symbolizing the powerful spirit of a Behemoth user. - Bruno's master was a doctor by profession who would wander from settlement to settlement selling his services. In addition to teaching Bruno the Behemoth techniques, he would also pass on these skills. When he and his brother joined the Unfortunates, Bruno would use these skills to become their medic. After joining the Magnificent 7, he fell into this role once more. - Because of their time in the Unfortunates, Hefe and Bruno found it amusing upon joining the Magnificent 7 that they were once again making their home aboard a Charger. - Bruno uses a style known as Soohnian Wrestling. Soohnian Wrestling is a full contact combat sport popular among the Super Humans of the planet Soohn. It allows a wide variety of fighting techniques, from a mixture of martial arts traditions and non-traditions, to be used in competitions. The rules allow the use of striking and grappling techniques, both while standing and on the ground. Despite its development as a sport, many practitioners from Soohn use it as a potent fighting style. - Bruno's greatest vices are his love of smoking and drinking. He regularly says he needs to smoke alot in order to thin his blood, and among the Magnificent 7 only Cain can best him in drinking. - Despite being near the bottom in fighting ability in the Magnificent 7, Bruno is easily the most physically powerful and his Aura output is so high that it exceeds even John or Cain unless their in their Oversaran Forms. Despite this, he is not as adept at using it as the other members of the group and tends to cause alot more damage in battle because of his carelessness with it. According to Hefe, Bruno's brute force made it so he only needed to learn the bare basics of martial arts in order to overwhelm most opponents. - During the Magnificent 7's stay at the Hammer house during the battle with Drake, Bruno hooked up with June's sister Anita. He's fond of bragging that he got a blowjob from her because it obviously annoys June. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Fighters Category:Outlaws